I Will Be Your Wings
by Diehard SxK Fan
Summary: Kairi is one of the richest familys in the state of new york, what happens when she is confined to live with her Aunt for a few months in texas and she meets Sora, Will riku, the man she is suppose to marry get jealous?Or will Sora fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts…MUAHAHAHA AT LEAST NOT YET…jk jk.**

**Hey everyone I just wanted to let you know that I started a new story. THIS IS IT! It really is SxK…she doesn't really like her current bf. SO enjoy the story…ACTION!**

((Chapter 1))

I walked down the hallway of Delroy High with my perfect outfit and my perfect coach bag and my perfect "Best Friend" and my perfect "boyfriend" Riku. I didn't like Riku like the way supposedly he liked me back. Well I mean you could say I was popular and rich, because I was.

My parents were the second wealthiest people in this town; I live in New York where the very wealthy people live. Unfortunately I live next door to the infamous Riku. He and his parents are the wealthiest people in this town.

When I tell people I don't want to be rich they look at me and their mouths drop open. They all respond the same "I would kill to be rich!" with that they walk away and linger with the thought what if they were rich, it's all the same, everything. Well being rich isn't bad, it's about my parents don't care about me. Well my dad does, but my mom is just a weird person and mean to me. As long as I stay with Riku then I am "loved" by her in her eyes.

After school my limo picks me up and brings me to my mansion which if you look at the heart of the home it's a true prison were inside, deep down I'm crying for help, and no one can hear me.

I'm very happy because today was the last day of School. I was going to be in the 12th grade next year. It was also my birthday which not many people remembered, Actually no one so far.

"Thank you Guss." I say to the limo driver as the guard in the front opens the door for me.

"Good morning Ms. Kairi." They all say as I walk through to my room in a huff.

I walk into my huge room as the light purple walls are painted into my head as I look around the same room. It has a huge balcony. Even though I have a flat screen TV and Jacuzzi and my own kitchen and maids, my favorite part is the balcony. Where I look up at the stars and forget who I really am.

"Ms. Kairi?"

I didn't even turn around to see who it is, because I knew.

"Hello Kelly, hello Telly" They were both British maids.

"Happy birthday Kairi!" they both yelled as they held up a cake which was made by them selves, the frosting was very uneven everywhere and the candles were very crooked and the spell was unreadable. Yet it was the best birthday present I ad ever received. Because it was made from the hands and the soul of my only to friends and it was in the kindness of their hearts. And it wasn't made perfect, but it was, I loved it.

"Oh I kind of forgot about my birthday…" I looked at the cake with tears threatening to fall. Which of course was a lie.

"Ms. Kairi, didn't Riku remember?"

"That's funny. And please Kelly, don't call me Ms. I like it better if you call me Kai." I said smiling at her then Telly.

"I think I'm going to break up with Riku." I said.

"Do what you think is right." They both said hoping for me not to cry. They didn't like to see my cry, I didn't even like to see myself in pain, it hurt more."

After we celebrated my birthday, the two left to work more around the house.

I lied down on my king sized bed and just wondered why I couldn't be loved, by someone, yes I did have Telly and Kelly and my cousin and my aunt and my father. But I mean by a boy, it's a different love I want. I want a boy to hold me tight and tell me I'm his everything and that he couldn't stand to be away from me. Yeah…that would be great.

"Just one person…" I said as I fell asleep silently.

The next morning I awoke to my alarm clock "6:25 am" it repeated as I shut it and woke up, for officially I was 17 years old. I turned 17 at 11:59 pm. I walked to my closet as it was a huge room full of clothes everywhere. I got out a pair of jeans and my orange tank top. I grabbed my white sneakers and grabbed my cell as I threw them on my bed.

I wet into the bathroom and I took a shower came out and blow dried my hair and put on my clothes with my perfume. I ran downstairs to the kitchen table, which was very long. It was huge, I sat down in my chair as my mother was typing something on her lab top and my father was reading the paper while sipping his cup of coffee every few minutes.

"Kairi, we need to talk." My mother said while typing her last word and shut the lab top.

"Yes mother?" I said while putting cream cheese on my bagel.

"Your father and I will be going to Las Vegas for a business trip." She said not making eye contact with anyone but the egg on her plate.

"Ok, I suppose you will be home by Saturday or Sunday?" I said.

"Well…no" She replied while drinking her coffee.

"We will actually be staying for a few months." My father looked up at me with a sad smile.

I choked on my piece of bagel and started to cough.

The waiter ran in a started to pound on my back to try and get the piece of bagel that was lodged into my throat.

Eventually he was successful; as usual my mother didn't look at me. Yet my father ran over to make sure I was ok. "Kairi, honey are you ok?" My father asked.

My father was the nicest one to me, but he wasn't always home, and my mother was, and she was a bitch.

"Mother! Father! I am NOT staying at Riku's again, especially for a few months." I protested.

My parents heard my plea and they said.

"We know, that's why you will be staying at your aunt's house."

"AUNT MIMI!" I cried while standing up. I LOVED my aunt Mimi. I never get to see her though, her and my mother don't get along to well but my father probably told my mother to send me there because he knew how much I loved her and I never really got to see her.

I sat back down in my seat properly.

"Well we are leaving tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked so excited to be on a real ranch with my aunt in Texas. She lived on a ranch with a lot of animals. She was so relaxed and knew had to have fun.

I ran upstairs to my room and threw open the door while I Jumped into my closet while I got my huge suitcase and my backpack. Kelly and Telly both went into my closet helping me to pick the clothes I was going to bring with me.

"We're going to go riding and we're gonna go to the movies and ride horses, and go swimming, and I can talk about everything and…" then I realized the twins were very upset of the idea of Kairi leaving.

I dropped my clothes and ran up to them and hugged them.

"You guys are like best friends to me. I'll never forget you guys, I promise." I said still hugging them.

We packed my cowboy boots and my cowgirl hat and all my tank tops for it were already summer vacation.

I packed my shorts and my sneakers. Next was my backpack.

I went to my draw and took out a picture of me and Kelly and Telly and placed it gently into my back pack with my blanket and pillow as I grabbed and stuffed into my back pack.

"Hey Kairi, aren't you going to say good bye to Riku or Selphie?"

I looked behind me to realize my father was standing in the door way.

"No." I said coldly.

"Why not?" he asked sitting on my bed besides me.

"Dad, there NOT my friends, I don't love Riku, I don't even like him, everyday in school we never even talked, he never said I love you or even hugged me. Selphie only cares about her image and being the rich little girl she is. I want to be something more."

My father gave me a small smile.

"Honey I know you don't like Riku, I could tell when you first laid eyes on him. Your mother just wants you to marry him, I really don't understand, no one does exactly."

"Dad, I'm 17 years old, why talk about marriage?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He said while leaving my room and walking out the door.

I looked down to my feet, for the rest of the day I hung out with the twins, dad let them off so we could hang out.

We went out for ice cream and went shopping for cute accessories and we went to the lake, I also shopped for bikinis.

I picked out a few for my trip. We all sat down on a horse carriage while we were driven through out the town. After the tour was finished the women who was driving the horse took a picture of the three of us.

We then went out to Nathan's for dinner. We got back about 10:00. I was already tired as I hugged both of them as we said our goodnights. I put on my pajamas as I jumped into bed and I soon fell asleep.

"6:25 am, 6:25 am" my alarm clock repeated over a few times as I got out of bed groggily. I rubbed my eyes and realized today was the big day where I would be going to my aunt Mimi's. Why my parents told me so late? I don't know, but I would see my aunt Mimi, and…Oh my god, I can't believe I forgot about Namine! Namine is my cousin; I haven't seen her for about 4 years. Every time I visited Mimi she would be at summer camp with a few friends.

I got up very excited and took a shower. I rubbed shampoo into my hair and then conditioner, make sure it all was out I got out of the shower putting a towel around myself. I put my perfume on, I put on my jean mini skirt with a few rips on it and my white beater and some black flip flops. I did my hair and then Kelly and Telly helped me carry down my bags to the door.

"Your ready darling?" My father said as my mother walked down the stairs.

"Yup, I got everything; I pointed to my cell phone and my back pack and my suitcase.

"Ok our flight is at 8:45am. It is 7:30 right now." My mother said looking at her watch as the butler opened their door and they all stepped into the limo as did Kelly and Telly.

The ride to the airport was silent and near. Every thing started to happen very fast. We were at the airport drop off and my father, Kelly, Telly, and I all go out of the limo.

"I'll wait in here, good bye Kairi." My mother said as she rolled up the window and the limo had parked on the other side.

I shook it off and walked into the baggage claim and I walked into the security detectors and everything was searched and we were good to go.

I soon got to my tunnel.

"Well…goodbye Telly, Kelly, and Dad." I said smiling a sad smile.

"Goodbye Kairi" My father hugged me.

"BYE KAIRI!" the twins yelled unison while crying into my shirt. A few people looked at us grabbing their attention to us.

I let out a small laugh and said "You guys…common! Be strong, I'll be back before you know it. I Love you guys so much" Kairi said pulling them back into another friendly embrace.

"Flight 38 to Texas is now boarding, please enter gate 38, flight 38 is now boarding, please enter gate 38 to Texas." The speakers had announced.

"Well that's me! LOVE YOU GUYS!" I said while running towards the door. I got into line as I was checked yet again and I was free to go. I walked onto the plane showing them my ticket and I sat down in a window seat.

I put my ipod in and I turned it onto 'Miracle' by Cascada.

I felt my eyelids get heavy as I soon drifted into a deep slumber. And we were off.

"We are now landing so will everyone please put on their seatbelts." The speaker had again announced.

I woke up and robbed my eyes to realize we were landing so I put on my seatbelt and laid back.

We had landed and I got off the plane into the baggage claim and got my bags as I saw a girl with striking big blue eyes and long blonde hair and a friendly smile with a sign that said 'Kairi' in big pink bubble letters with glitter all over it.

"NAMINE!" I said running towards her hugging her.

"Kai! I missed you SO MUCH! Oh lord you got mighty tall." She said. She didn't have a Texas accent, since she was adopted by my aunt, because she never got married.

"You did to!" I said while she grabbed my back pack and we went out of the airport and into the country summer breeze.

"Wow this is beautiful."

We walked to this beautiful blue old fashion convertible. It was BEAUTIFUL! And it was well maintained.

"Wow, Namine, nice car!" I said in shock how nice it was.

"Oh I'm borrowing it; it's my friend's car."

"Oh can you introduce me to her?" I asked while getting into the front seat while throwing my stuff into the back seat. She started to laugh.

"Silly, it's a him." She laughed again.

"Oh, your boyfriend?" I asked again.

"Nope, my boyfriend is Cloud, we are in LOVE!" she said as she turned up the radio to 'Moment like This' by Kelly Clarkson.

"His name is Sora." She said.

For some reason the name just gave me chills down my back even though it was 90 degrees.

"Your going to get along WELL with him. Your really pretty, funny, and just wild."

"Hey how do you know I'm wild?" I asked looking at her.

"I can totally tell girl, you're a wild girl."

I laughed as we sped down the high way, the only thing I could think about.

'Sora…'

XXXXX

Did you guys like it? It's going to get REAL good! Well PLEASE REVIEW! I know this chapter was a little rushed but I totally wanted to get to the country part, it will get a lot better. She doesn't care about Riku, they don't like each other. But they are bethroded because their both rich. Kairi will NOT love riku. Don't worry, oh but you will see him later on! MUAHAHAHA well PLEASEEE REVIEW! PLEASE? Ty

xXoXoXoXx

Diehard SxK Fan


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

**Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts I'm going to skip the evil laugh this time **

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

**Kairi's PoV**

We turned into a tiny dirt road as Namine was driving into a dirt drive way as we both got out.

"We have to be quiet, real quiet." She said a little above a whisper.

"Why?" I asked with curiosity.

"Because this isn't my car."

"Wait…you said you borrowed it…you mean you stole it?" I asked surprised at my cousins' actions.

"Not really, just borrowed with out asking. But I returned it!" she said with a smile to end it.

We made it safe into the house.

"Fewww we made it!" Namine explained. Right after she said that we heard someone call her name.

"Oh Namineeeeee!" they said as we heard it get louder meaning it would be close.

"Y-yea?" She asked, she seemed to know who this voice belonged to.

He walked into the room, "Namine next time you borrow my car can you ple…" he stopped as he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Hi I'm Kai-ri." I mentally kicked myself because I stuttered a little.

"I'm Sora." He said as he shook my hand and gave me the most ADORABLE grin in the world. He was so hot; he was wearing black shorts that went past his knees and a blue beater. **AN: think of the kh2 outfit except without the jacket, and in my story it's not a jump suit were its connected. **He had gravity defying hair that was a light brunette color.

He had pretty big muscles and he was really tan with sweat dripping off his arms. He was absolutely gorgeous.

**Sora's PoV**

She was the most gorgeous thing I had ever seen. She had long red hair that was pushed into a sloppy messy bun, which was perfect. She had a mini skirt to show her beautiful legs and she had a black beater on. She had incredible curves everywhere but she was skinny. She was wearing flip-flops to reveal her natural height. She was a few inches smaller then me and she had big violet eyes that it felt like I was drowning in a sea of lilacs.

She had the most beautiful smile in the world.

"Sora?" Namine asked.

"Are you ok?" She asked hoping for an answer this time.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said

"Oh yeah, Namine why didn't you ask me to use my car?"

"Because I felt like Jams Bond! I was going to drive to the airport." She said while making a Karate chop in the middle of the air.

"Hey wait a minute. How did you know I took your car?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"Because you left your Kelly Clarkson CD in my radio AND you left your water gun" I said while holding both of them out for her to grab with a smile planted on my face.

She took them and walked out of the room muttering something.

"Well…At…Least….I'm not a loser!" She yelled back.

I laughed as I looked back to Kairi to realize she was still here.

"So…I'll show you to your room?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said while smiling that smile. God I was in love with her…wait…no. I couldn't be! I JUST met the girl! I don't know anything about her!

I offered to take her gigantic luggage, and she said ok to it.

I rolled it into a vacant room with white walls and a full bed with white quilt and a white dresser and 2 white end tables and each side of the bed.

"You can decorate when ever you want. We just didn't know what color you wanted." I told her. Of course her bedroom was across the hall to me.

"Orange." She said.

"Huh?" I asked very confused.

"Oh, hehe, I think I'm going to paint it orange, because it's so unusual. I never really got time to appreciate the color." She responded, it did make sense.

"Oh by the way. How come everyone I have encountered doesn't have a Texas accent?" She asked.

"See I'm not from here. I am living with your aunt because our mom's were best friends and a year ago my mother had died in a car accident and my mother left a will and said that your aunt would take care of me. And since I don't have a father I guess this is my foster home for now." Soaking in I just realized I told her things that I couldn't tell my best friends for months. I just met this girl 10 minutes ago and I'm already telling her things.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

I nodded a little show I respect her apology event though she didn't do anything.

"Well do you know where my aunt is?" She saked breaking the silence

"Um, I think she went food shopping and she won't be back till late this night because she brought one of the horses to get groomed." I told her, hoping we could spend the night together.

"Well I have to finish my work with the hay that I promised your aunt she would get by today." I told her very disappointed, trying not to show it.

"Ok, I'll see you later, Sora?" She said.

**Kairi's PoV**

"Yup, bye Kairi." He said waving while walking out of my new room to go back to work.

"Ok" I said under my breath while looking around my room. I guess tomorrow I can paint my room I'll ask Namine and Sora if they want to help. I hope they both can, I really need some friends.

My aunt ended up coming back home around 8 pm with a hug and a kiss as she made dinner and we all sat around the dinner table talking about anything really.

After dinner I offered to do the dishes while Namine helped me while Sora and helped my aunt take care of the animals and making sure the barn doors and stables were all locked.

"Namine, I was thinking. I'm going to paint my room tomorrow. Mimi already said it was ok and I wanted to know if you would like to join me with Sora." I asked trying to scrub a piece of dried ketchup off of the bottom of the plate.

"Of course! What color?"

"I was thinking Orange, what do you think?"

"I think orange is a great color." After she finished her sentence we both laughed.

"We can also pick out a rug and all." She told me.

"Yup." I said getting back to work.

I looked out the window to realize Sora was shutting the barn door.

"You like him." She told me

"No, wai-t-t h-huh?" I was confused yet a bit embarrassed of her finding out the truth.

"OH MY GOD KAIRI! IT'S SOOO OBVIOUS!"

"Really? You think so?" I asked a little confused.

"So you DO like him?" She asked with a wide grin on her face.

"No…fine, you got me!" I said with a victory grin on her face.

I looked out to notice Sora was no where in sight. Wait wasn't Sora there like a second ago?

"Wait where did Sora go?" I asked

Namine stood straight up from laughing letting a few giggles from her mouth.

"Wow, wasn't he there like a mille second ago?" She wondered the same.

We both stood looking out the window a bit confused. Then Sora jumped up and scram like a little girl.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Namine and I both let a death defying scream.

This caused Namine to drop the pot that she was scrubbing and it had a lot of bubbles and water and she fell which also the pot fell. This caused bubbles ALL over both of us. It looked like a bubble bath had taken over the kitchen and well…us.

Sora ran into the kitchen looking at us and was laughing so hard.

"Ohhh Sora!" Namine and I were shaking from the cold water with bubbles smeared ALL over us.

"Your so dead boy!" I finished her sentence for her.

"Oh my god, you guys should totally see your faces about now! It's so priceless."

Sora then whipped out a small device and there was a small flash.

"What a moment…" he said finishing the sentence.

"YOU TOOK. A PICTURE.!" Namine scram at the top of her lungs.

"Yup! I'm going to show it to Cloud to!" Sora said while laughing.

"GET HIM!" she scram as we both chased us running around the house.

I could tell this was going to be the best vacation ever. I don't want this to end at all. I really wish it didn't, I already felt like home.

3rd PoV

"Where did she go?" Riku scram.

"To stay with her aunt in Texas." Harry repeated which was Kairi's father.

"Why didn't she stay at my house?" Riku asked getting frustrated.

"Because she didn't want to." Harry answered Riku's question.

"I'm going down there to get her." He said while walking out the door.

"Riku…" Harry replied.

"Oh lord…" Harry said while walking out of the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

So how do you like it? PLEASE REVIEW! I know about my other story. I have serious writers block for it right now. So I was working around my yard with my siblings and I really wanted this story to happen. Next chapter will be good. Riku is going to visit them in Texas. Will Sora and Riku clash? Will Kairi dump Riku or will she put up with his b.s.? While Kairi get hurt physically? Even worse mentally? Stay toon for next episode!

xXoXoXoXx  
Diehard SxK Fan


End file.
